Senior '89
by Lailara
Summary: It's Darien and Kevin's senior year in high school. Darien's a social king; Kevin's a social outcast for all intents and purposes. Where's the relation again?
1. Chapter One

Title: Senior '89  
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Rating: PG, for now. Will definately go up from there.  
Summary: Darien's in high school and trying to cope with his limelight-stealing brother.   
Spoilers: I don't think there are any.  
Distribution: My site, Fanfiction.net, IMFanfic list, and NeonSilence. Anyone else, please ask and ye shall recieve.  
Author's Notes: I'm writing on the assumpsion that Darien is 30 years old in 2001. That may or may not be right, but that's the way I wrote it.  
Disclaimer: I own pretty much everything, except Darien and Kevin Fawkes. Those two belong to Scifi and Stu Segall Studios.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
"Hey, Darien."  
  
"Hey, Bobby, how's it going?"  
  
"Ah, it's okay, I guess. How'd you do on Mr. Quinn's test?"  
  
"What else? C minus."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Yeah, so you know any good parties this weekend?"  
  
"Bobby McCoy!" Mr. Williams bellowed. "That shirt is not regulation, son!"  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Williams, yesterday was laundry day, and Mom didn't want to get up off her ass and wash anything."  
  
"To the office, McCoy," the balding principal snarled.  
  
"I'll see ya later, Fawkes," Bobby called over his shoulder.  
  
Darien turned around, still chuckling, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He finished opening his locker before turning to face his brother. "Yes, Kevin?" he asked sourly.  
  
"Darien, come on, give it up, ok? I didn't mean to get you in trouble with Uncle Peter," Kevin pleaded.  
  
"Whatever. What did you want, Kevin?" Darien snapped.  
  
"I just needed to tell you that I'm staying after school today. I'm helping Mr. Jameson in the lab today. He wants me to do some experiment for him. It's supposed to be really cool. It's about molecular conversion, and..."  
  
"Get to the point, Kevin! I'm going to be late for English. And my nap," Darien interrupted.  
  
"I'll need the car. So, do you think one of your friends could give you a ride home?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Kevin, I need the car tonight. I'm going Harris' kegger at the University."  
  
"I'll have the car home by five, Darien," Kevin promised.  
  
"Whatever, man. Fine," he sighed, digging the keys out of his pocket. "But you better have it back, or I'll kick your ass, man."  
  
"Thanks, Darien," Kevin smiled. He grabbed the keys and took off down the hall, scampering into his class.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes upward at the sound of the tardy bell. "Damn..." he muttered. Well, might as well take my sweet time, he thought.  
  
*****  
  
end part one  
  
Feedback is appreciated! 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Senior '89  
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Rating: PG-13, for now.  
Summary: Darien and Kevin's senior year. Darien's a social king, and Kevin's a nerdy outcast. Where's the relation again?  
Spoilers: I don't think there are any.  
Distribution: My site, Fanfiction.net, IMFanfic list, and NeonSilence. Anyone else, please ask and ye shall recieve.  
Author's Notes: I'm writing on the assumpsion that Darien is 30 years old in 2001. That may or may not be right, but that's the way I wrote it.  
Disclaimer: I own pretty much everything, except Darien and Kevin Fawkes. Those two belong to Scifi and Stu Segall Studios.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
"Yo, Fawkes!"  
  
"Hey, Bobby! I thought your ass was grass, man!"  
  
"Nah, what's the prick gonna do? Suspend me? The starting quarterback? Yeah, right," he scoffed, "He just told me to do my own laundry from now on."  
  
"Yeah, right," Darien repeated. "So, you going to the kegger?"  
  
"At Danny's brother's frat house? Shit, yeah, man! Brew, buds, fine-ass honeys; what brother in his right mind wouldn't be there?"  
  
Darien guzzled down the last half of his Coke and tossed the can in the trash. "*My* brother's not going," he said sourly.  
  
"Face it, man," Bobby said, cracking open his own soda, "Your brother -- nice guy that he is -- is a freak of nature." He started laughing at his own joke, "I mean, when was the last time that boy got laid?"  
  
"I don't think he's ever," Darien laughed with his friend. "Yeah, he'll be researching in the basement while we're out getting wasted and laid."  
  
"Amen, brother," Bobby said, holding out his hand in low-five fashion. "Let you brother worry about his lack of a life -- sex or otherwise -- on his own time. Tonight, we party!"  
  
"You guys wouldn't be talking about sex without me, would you?" a perky voice floated over Darien's shoulder. "Darien, what time are you picking me up?" the blonde beauty asked. She snaked her arm through his and gazed up at him adoringly.  
  
"Hey, Honey. Eight sound good?" he replied after kissing her hello.  
  
"Sounds great," she smiled.  
  
"Honey," the brunette standing close behind her spoke nervously, "Honey, come on. we've got to get back to class."  
  
"Shut. Up. Andy," Honey snapped at her. "I'll see you tonight, Darien." She smiled seductively and turned back to Andy. She set a quick pace down the hall, back to their class. "Andy, I thought I told you, never interrupt me when I'm talking to my boyfriend!" the honey-haired Honey shouted at the mousy Andy.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered just loud enough for Darien and Bobby to hear.  
  
McCoy rocked back on his heels and whistled, "Don't get on her bad side, my man. Seriously don't want to piss that chick off!"  
  
"Nah, man. I take her out, pay for everything, and lay her on a regular basis. What's she gonna get pissed off at?" Darien responded.  
  
"True that, brother."  
  
"So, hey, enough about my chick," Darien leaned an inch closer to Bobby, "You got the... you know."  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Hell yeah, man. I called my man last night. He's gonna drop by this afternoon after practice," Bobby said simply.  
  
Scoffing, Darien spoke, "Your dealer makes house calls?"  
  
"What can I say?" Bobby shrugged, "He's good people."  
  
"You can say that again. Well, Mrs. Riley will not be happy if I'm late again."  
  
Bobby checked his watch. "Uh, bro, you a little late for that one."  
  
"So it seems," Darien responded, smiling. "I'll be at your place at seven, man." He threw his hand into Bobby's and stalked off to another grueling hour of Chem 1.  
  
*****  
  
end part two 


	3. ChapterThree

Title: Senior '89  
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Rating: PG-13, for now.  
Summary: Darien and Kevin's senior year. Darien's a social king, and Kevin's a nerdy outcast. Where's the relation again?  
Spoilers: I don't think there are any.  
Distribution: My site, Fanfiction.net, IMFanfic list, and NeonSilence. Anyone else, please ask and ye shall recieve.  
Author's Notes: I'm writing on the assumpsion that Darien is 30 years old in 2001. That may or may not be right, but that's the way I wrote it. Also, this is a really short chapter. I hope to have chapter four written by next week.  
Disclaimer: I own pretty much everything, except Darien and Kevin Fawkes. Those two belong to Scifi and Stu Segall Studios.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
"Thanks for your help with this, Kevin."  
  
"Oh, hey, no problem, Mr. Jameson," Kevin replied easily. He gently placed the glass beakers in the cabinets and checked his watch. 3:45. Andy should be done with drama by now, he thought.  
  
"See ya Monday, Mr. Jameson," Kevin called, hightailing it out the door.  
  
Kevin almost felt bad about lying to his brother. There was no experiment; he just needed the excuse.  
  
He stopped short when he saw her. Her soft brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her green eyes wide and laughing behind the thin, wire-framed glasses. She was striking.  
  
Kevin had made his interest known to her six months ago. And much to his delight, she had reciprocated.  
  
He called her name.  
  
Her head jerked up at the sound from his lips. The smile that crossed her face melted his every defense.  
  
She quickly said goodbye to her friends and sauntered lazily toward him. Her hand on his cheek, she turned her face up to kiss him softly, chastely on the lips. "Hello, Kevin," she said lovingly.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart. Guess what."  
  
"What, Kevin?" She had no terms of affection for him. But he didn't need them; she could make his name sound like the most beautiful music.  
  
"I got the car. Darien told me to have it back by five or he'd kick my ass. But he won't be going to Bobby's 'till seven, so..." he trailed off.  
  
She looked at him, mischief dancing in her emeralds. "So..." she mimicked.  
  
"So, I thought maybe since your parents are away for the weekend, we could go back to your house. Hang out or," he paused, smiling the same impishness that shone on her face, "whatever."  
  
"Let's go, Kevin," she said, pulling him into a kiss. Her hands trailed down to the collar of his shirt and gripped, twisting the fabric in her fingers.  
  
"Let's go," she repeated.  
  
*****  
  
end part three 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Senior '89  
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Rating: PG-13, for now.  
Summary: Darien and Kevin's senior year. Darien's a social king, and   
Kevin's a nerdy outcast. Where's the relation again?  
Spoilers: I don't think there are any.  
Distribution: My site, Fanfiction.net, IMFanfic list, and NeonSilence.   
Anyone else, please ask and ye shall recieve.  
Author's Notes: I'm writing on the assumpsion that Darien is 30 years old in   
2001. That may or may not be right, but that's the way I wrote it. This is   
an extremely short chapter, but I needed to get it written before I could   
continue with the storie.  
Disclaimer: I own pretty much everything, except Darien and Kevin Fawkes.   
Those two belong to Scifi and Stu Segall Studios.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Kevin lifted his arm and straightened his watch. He rolled on his side to   
face Andy.  
  
Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was slow, measured, shallow. He   
kissed her forehead not wanting to wake her.  
  
Fishing for a pen and finding one, he wrote a short note telling her that   
he'd call her later and left it by her phone.  
  
A small noice downstairs snapped Kevin out of his trance. He pulled on his   
boxers, his pants. 'Shirt, shirt, shirt, shirt,' Kevin repeated in his mind.   
He glanced over at Andy.  
  
She was wrapped up in his shirt, clutching the soft cotton to her breasts.  
  
"Damn," he muttered. He finished dressing, minus the shirt, grabbed his bag,   
and climbed out the window. The trellis was shakier than he remembered.  
  
When he finally reached the ground, he sprinted silently to his parked car in   
the alley.  
  
Kevin turned around after ducking behind the blue Chevy. Looking closely, he   
could see the Behmans' housekeeper, Rosa, tucking cereal boxes into the   
cupboards. He sighed heavily and checked his watch.  
  
6:02  
  
Darien was going to be pissed.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm sorry, Darien. The experiment didn't work the first time, and I had to   
do it over again!" Kevin lied hotly.  
  
"Forget it, Kev! Give me the keys," Darien ordered harshly. Kevin   
obediently dug the keys out of his pants pocket and tossed them across the   
den to Darien.  
  
"Look, man," Kevin began to explain the truth. Surely his brother would   
understand that. "Let me tell you something."  
  
"Save it for Mr. Jameson, Kev. I don't want to hear it," Darien stopped him.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No! I'm going to Bobby's. Who know when I'll be home, so don't ask!"   
Darien slammed the door behind him.  
  
Kevin sighed sadly and flung himself on the couch. The bright red numbers on   
the digital clock glared at him from across the room.  
  
6:43  
  
Homework seemed more appealing than staring at the clock all night. Kevin   
turned on the radio and grabbed his bag to emmerse his mind in Calculus.  
  
*****  
  
end part four  
  
feedback is appreciated! 


End file.
